Late Night Exploration
by prothalla
Summary: No plot.... I'm not sure this even has a point or that it even goes anywher, I was somewhat tipsy when I wrote it, let me know what you think. Perhaps when I sober up I'll edit and fix it up... Any suggestions as to how would be great :


She had to admit he looked gorgeous tonight. Although the office lights were dull, they cast a shadow over his body that kicked started the fire in her soul. It had been far too long since they were alone together; far too long since their last embrace, and it was beginning to kill her. Reaching over she grabbed the pen out of his hand and slammed it onto the desk beside her. He was shocked to say the least, one minute he was grading papers the next he had a beautiful woman in his lap pressing kisses against the nape of his neck. He did not remain inactive for too long, seeking this opportunity to stroke the flesh that drove him to the brink of insanity each night. The case they had been working on was tiring, she had been pressured to find answers quickly, the new man in charge not liking the way her team ran. But it wasn't about the team now, it wasn't about the case, it was about desire, it was about need, it was about the untapped passion that burned in his body that only she could extinguish. The first time they embraced had been tentative; neither had known what their coupling would do to their working relationship. However, after months of casual kisses and caresses it was time to take their relationship further. While his office was not the most romantic of places it was the most convenient at this time. And Carol Jordan couldn't put this off any longer. Seeing him in action today had been an aphrodisiac, it had made her want to jump him there in the bullpen of the police station, though years of restraint stopped her from doing so.

She reached up brushing her hands along his shoulders removing his suit jacket. The first time she had seen him wear this particular suit he had been attending the funeral of a colleague. Not today though, today he wore it especially for her. Today Tony Hill had planned to take the initiative and bring a further intimacy to his relationship with Carol. However now it seemed that Carol had beaten him to it, of course who was he to stop her from exploring such fertile ground. Speaking of ground his mind became blurry as the blonde detective pressed her hips into his. Never in the six years of knowing her, had Tony seen Carol so bold in her actions. It was definitely a turn on. He brushed his hands down her back, 

gently caressing her butt and stopped as he reached mid-thigh. He lifted her and stood, walked across the room and deposited her roughly onto the leather couch in the corner of his office. Leaning over her he kissed his way from her forehead down brushing over her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks…all the while avoiding her mouth. It was enough to drive anyone over the edge. Slowly Tony began to undo the buttons on Carol's dress shirt, this one in particular one of his favourites, dark green and cut close enough that it highlighted every pleasurable aspect of Carol Jordan's figure. Leaning up she whispered into his ear, whatever she said it was enough to have him dive into action. Before long she was naked, him without his shirt. She had made shore as to divest him of that as soon as a moment presented itself.

"Tony please…"

"Please what Carol? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get over hear and fuck me"

Not one to disobey an order Tony proceeded to do as asked. He removed the last barriers of clothing, pressed forward and buried himself inside of Carol Jordan. The pleasure he felt was outweighed by the perfection of the moment. Soon the couple threw caution aside and went at it like horny teenagers. After they peaked, they settled back into the cushions of the couch. They were covered in sweat and fluids. Why was it that no-one ever spoke about the sticky feeling after sex. It sure as hell wasn't the most comfortable way to be lying on a leather sofa. Carol placed a sloppy kiss onto Tony's chest. "Tell me again why we've been working when we could be doing more productive and fun activities"

"It's because we're too god damn responsible Carol….but I've got to admit I'd much rather be doing that then anything else… In fact I'm about ready to attempt that again"

With that Tony rolled over, the action causing them both the roll and fall onto the plush white floor.

That night the only work done in that office was performed during the exploration of each others hot spots. So far Tony was up with the discovery of 5 Carol Jordan hot spots to his 3. Not that Carol was about to argue. She was more than happy to have him worship her body all night. In fact it was time for another tour. Reaching out behind her Carol fumbled for the lamp, finding it she reached up and flicked the switch. This was going to be one hell of an education lesson.


End file.
